11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EveFall
Hi there! I'm happy to meet you. I love 11eyes, and I would like to learn more about 11eyes's universe and the characters. ^^ Hi Welcome to the wiki. I'll be sure to make new contribution as soon as I have new info. Venom00 13:13, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Well I just used a combination of AGTH and Atlas to get Google Translate quality translations, combine that trash with some fragmentary Japanese knowledge, some good listening skill and various spoilers to get what the text was talking about. Of course that's why I can only get overall details at most. Venom00 17:08, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure since the length of each route is different. I spent about one day for Lisette route and Before Story each, but took almost three weeks to finish Takahisa's (since the other two are gold, a normal route is boring as hell). Venom00 19:40, January 7, 2012 (UTC) No they don't Misao only taught Scholastica to make origami while explaining its origin. The part where she actually said that the crane was like a form of wish was when she talked to Georgius that night. Even with that, she didn't make any wish. She just stubbornly refused to no participate in the battle against Lieselotte. Venom00 11:39, January 8, 2012 (UTC) That's Nanako Chikami. A heroine of 3days. Venom00 16:27, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Not exactly Except Gula and Avaritia, both of whom still have their memories, the rest don't remember anything about their past life. They are aware that they used to be human and shoulder a hopeless fate, but not to the extent of knowing that it was Superbia's idea. Ira probably wouldn't care but even when having regained his memories, he still preferred not to since that would initiate the decaying process caused by the Larvaes and reduce his power (he got a little smarter, though). Venom00 12:10, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Beats me It could be a hint, as the Black Knights aren't exactly the apostles; they are only moving living-armors, which can also be interpreted as puppets since Superbia is the person crafted the shells. It could also be just a way of saying, though. The story has some mind-raping philosophies after all. Venom00 17:26, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I do vaguely remember Lieselotte saying something like that too, but since the text wasn't really together, I just decided to keep going and continue with the battle part. It might be true that she carried a child, though. She actually spent a long night with Sebastianus before arriving in Ayame Hill after all. Venom00 23:30, January 9, 2012 (UTC) They are from the same family line. Shiori is apparently from another branch of the family, but the three have the same ancestor. I'm actually wondering how the hell they all have photographic memories. That ain't something genetic. Venom00 17:55, January 10, 2012 (UTC) It means information only flows into their brain. It's not flowing out. They can still forget but that's only for very very very very minor things. Did you notice that Shiori actually read really fast? That's because the faster information gets into her brain, the better she can form an overall understanding of what she's receiving. That's why she said it's easier to understand if she reads books fast. Venom00 20:23, January 10, 2012 (UTC) You can check their year of birth that I put on the wiki and do a calculation yourself, y'know. Well, I remember that Sebastianus is 23 and Elaine is 20. Samson around 42 and Georgius 48. Not sure about the latter two but you'll know when you see the pages. Venom00 22:03, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah they were trying to escape. Benedictus could still transfer both of them to his other body, which also had the orb to contain Scholastica. But since they were in the range of Phantasmagoria, there was nothing they could do about it. Venom00 01:46, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Their relationship is technically incest, but since Kukuri is from another world, normal logic doesn't apply anymore. That's how Lass justifies their incest route as the true ending. Venom00 17:44, January 12, 2012 (UTC) It seems Yuka gave up on Kakeru once she knew Kukuri was his target. She knew his obsession with his sister was EX ranked, anyway. In the game she did show signs of being a yandere, but only right at the part where she took him to her own world; she even went so far as to erase others' memories (except for Kukuri who regained her own). Real Yuka AIN'T got the balls to harm others,the anime completely messed her up. Venom00 18:39, January 12, 2012 (UTC) You got the point Yuka isn't all crazy. When she saw Kakeru spending less and less time for her, she actually turned to hate herself, only when the truth about the Fragment inside the gang was spoken that she had no choice but to use Phantasmagoria. That event is a push, and a damn good plot twist; having Misao done that part is exactly the way to make it undeniable. The anime screwed up this part by letting Shiori do it. Lass shouldn't have agreed to let Dogakobo handle the anime. Venom00 20:39, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Well if another company decides to make the anime, then another season wouldn't be so bad. Although I prefer some companies with the reputation for sticking to the original like ufotable to make 3days first, then remake 11eyes into a 24-episode anime and the rest into OVAs. That'd be even more perfect. Venom00 21:20, January 13, 2012 (UTC) No she didn't Until the end of the game, Yuka remained pathetic, but not epic fail like in the anime. Yuka spent the longest to have her power awakened, but her role never faded. The story pretty much built up the tension within Yuka's emotion and implied that she would fall into despair sooner of later. The time she used Phantasmagoria was a desperate effort; it was the only time that she mustered enough courage to do something only for herself. In fact, if Kakeru hadn't pushed her by mentioning saving others in the group, she wouldn't have been able to do it. And yeah, Phantasmagoria was the reason she regained her memories. It kinda like she remembered the sensation of using it, and Lieselotte's negative emotions lingering in the spell only made it worse. Venom00 07:47, January 15, 2012 (UTC) In fact messing something up is much easier than living up to its reputation. 11eyes' philosophy and all are deep, but they are not so easy to convert into anime form. Personally I doubt if Dogakobo had the skill to do it if they were gonna stick to the original plot. Maybe only high-level big shots such as ufotable could have pull it off. Well, if it was I.G Production, I wouldn't complain either. They don't like sticking to the original, but at least they have good animations and creativity. And yeah Kukuri's fragment has the strongest ability. Yuka has the fragment with a unique spell, but when it comes to usage and sheer power, Kukuri beats her. You can see that in the fact that while the fragment is of 100% Larvae, Kukuri's elemental power is 100% Aether. It means that her power is so fricking powerful that it overwrites all of Lieselotte's influence over her. On a side note however, Kukuri can't even die but Yuka still can, so it's obvious who's stronger. Venom00 16:09, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Nope Their personalities got all screwed up. Gula is one thing, but if you break down the details it'd be like this: Ira Game: cool, loves fighting, intelligent, determined, enduring Anime: biker Invidia Game: cold, gentle voice but actually cruel as hell Anime: talkative bitch Acedia Game: very specialist-like, calculative Anime: went IMMA FIRING MA LAZAAA!!! and died Avaritia & Superbia Game: cold and cool (especially Avaritia) Anime: Super Sentai leaders WTF? In the game all of them are much colder and threatening. And they actually see themselves as pathetic having to rely on the Larvaes to fight. In the anime they just brag about their inhuman power => Epic fail Venom00 17:42, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Er... What do you mean by that? Venom00 18:15, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Well Maybe they are little different when they were human. Georgius is the good-at-expertise-but-clumsy-at-real-life type. Samson is like best-bro with Georgius. Misao is the same. Sebastianus is much more quiet. Elaine is all lovey-dovey. Scholastica is the moe type. Benedictus is arrogant as always. Venom00 18:32, January 15, 2012 (UTC) No I don't. Venom00 20:02, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Ah that scene That happened right after Misao showed her power in front of everyone for the first time. As there wasn't a single reconnaissance spell that worked, Misao used a shikigami familiar to scout the area; she also told Georgius to mentally link with her so he could also see what she saw. Since Onmyoudou had never been revealed to the outside world before, Elaine got suspicious of Misao and suggested that they should dispose of her before she did anything dangerous. As a result, Samson slapped her and told her to knock it off since she was too hard-headed about the issue. Venom00 20:29, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Well Elaine has a lot in common with Sebastianus. And since Sebastianus thinks that people needs to believe in something in order to live, Elaine may have that kind of thought, too. I dunno about Benedictus' father, though. I only know that he talked the boy into following Georgius for the mission, but not about the part where he died. Venom00 13:56, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Nope Personal feelings are one thing, but Elaine does have a nerve against heretics. And for Benedictus, just check his page... Venom00 17:20, January 16, 2012 (UTC) That's why Lieselotte is the strongest witch of Europe. Her victims cannot distinguish lies from truths. Even Kakeru had a hard time with Phantasmagoria despite knowing that the spell existed. Venom00 18:27, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Well that's a little anime-ish. Phantasmagoria is powerful, but that doesn't mean it's completely imba. Maybe Misao was able to beat the illusion with her mind of steel. But I think a more likely explanation is that Misao inadvertently mentioned Georgius' name, which incurred Lieselotte's interest and tempted her to go fight him. Perhaps when she tried to use Omnium Principia on him, her focus on Phantasmagoria reduced and the spell lost its power. Venom00 06:55, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I think Georgius does feel the same way about Misao, but just doesn't want to admit it as he sees himself unfitting. Benedictus and Scholastica have the same situation, although it's brotherly love instead of that kind of love. Venom00 09:20, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Dunno But I'll write down the information if the read interests me. Venom00 12:58, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Yep That's the route. That scene was about helping Shiori pick souvenir for Sophia. Venom00 15:25, January 17, 2012 (UTC) No That's before knowing about the trial. Well actually after knowing about it they had another talk too. Venom00 16:03, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Uh huh Their personality aren't the same. But they have a common goal, which is to make Shiori happy, and they are content with just that similarity. Venom00 16:32, January 17, 2012 (UTC) It's only an indirect stimulus. Now that Jishou has edited the Index page, I think Johanna wasn't the one at fault. The crusade did happen in history, so the one responsible for it should have been the Pope in 1209 (Innocence III, I remember so). Her transformation could have been unavoidable, though. Even in her If Story where she didn't have to become Lieselotte, the future that Verard came from actually had one Lieselotte. It means that the witch Lieselotte has to exist at some point in the future so that the Lisette in the past can be saved. Venom00 17:37, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Nope She only recreated the future, so that there would be someone who lived to remember that Red Night had happened, that Lisette/Lieselotte had existed. Basically, she didn't undo the past, as it would change the future drastically and also mean denying Lisette's pain. The ending has more meaning that way. Well, the Wiki Activity allows wiki editors here to see whatever actions have been taken recently, and I'm the Admin, so it wasn't hard to find out what Jishou had edited. Venom00 17:59, January 17, 2012 (UTC) According to BSS CrossOver's characters do have a final ending, but it's only on paper since the game loses its meaning if the story isn't about the Red Night. In fact, CrossOver was like to promote the X360 version only, so I guess Lass really had to cut cost. Venom00 20:37, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Uh no it's the end for 11eyes. Now Lass 5th is the current project. Unless fans really want 11eyes to make another stand in the future, Lass won't be returning with it. Venom00 06:38, January 18, 2012 (UTC)